


Letters from Epiphany

by Dogsled



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ascension, Episode Related, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard writes to his teammates during the episode Ephiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



Letters from Epiphany

_Dear McKay,  
Been here for days now. Which sucks, by the way. The caves lead out to god knows where, not that I did much exploring. I figure the portal probably closed behind me or something, but I'm sticking around just in case you guys ever decide to show up. I saw this episode of Star Trek, okay? I'm not going to wander off like a sucker and get my head blown off by some kind of glowy gaseous entity. Not that you care, but that's probably what's going to happen when I run out of food anyway. Last ration bar today._

_So uh--I just thought you ought to know that what happened between us back on the Daedalus... I get it. All this life and death stuff was going on and it was all pretty dramatic, and unpredictable things will happen when you're all high on adrenaline and stuff. So I guess that's what that was. We can pretend it didn't happen, which seems to be what you're going for right now, so we can just carry on like that._

_~~But whatever, I'm going to leave this note here in case I die when I go looking for food. Don't be a stranger.~~ _

_So I didn't die last week, but I have eaten all the food you guys sent through. Some sort of time dilation thing, right? Like on that episode of Star Trek where Kirk got all sped up by that alien chick and almost died. Starting to wonder whether you guys are ever coming through the portal. You must've realized I'm still here because you sent through food, but none of you are brave enough to take on the unknown and keep me company, so thanks a lot for that. I get it, but I don't have to like it._

_McKay--Had a lot of time to think, and I've decided that I'm not okay with it after all. We need to talk about this stuff or maybe do something more manly like make a decision based on who can win the most hands of poker in an hour._

_Anyway, I'm going to head out and explore. Fingers crossed for a community of Amazonian alien women with some sort of second coming of their great spiritual leader thing going on._

_~~Lots of love and hearts do you miss me yet? John~~ _

_I hate you guys. I mean, I really hate you guys. You should have come back for me by now. That's it. That's the update._

_~~Screw you very much, JS~~ _

_Me again. So it's getting on now. Finally decided it might be time to add more to this note, but as you might have noticed I'm running out of paper. I could get more but it's pretty hazardous coming out here, so this is going to be my last letter. I gotta say that I'm still pissed at you guys for leaving me down here. I'm starting to think it's going to be like that episode of Star Trek where they leave Chakotay and Janeway behind and it's only by luck that they end up going back for them, only without the going back for them part._

_I mean don't get me wrong, it's a nice place - apart from the monster, and the lack of good wi-fi - but it's like a cruise ship. Once you've seen all the shows and sat on the deck for a couple of hours there's nothing new to do. Gets pretty boring. The people here are all trying to ascend, since it's the only way out. Awesome for them, but I've got no chance. ~~Can I go home now?~~_

_As for the thing with McKay. It happened. I'm at peace with that. At peace with a lot of things, actually. If I ever get out of here maybe something will happen, maybe it won't. Why am I writing this down anyway? Who will read it?_

_I'm gonna get going. They'll be wondering where I am back at the village. If you show up before I get old and die, burn this instead of reading it, okay? It's humiliating enough you guys leaving me behind as it is. And if I'm dead, give McKay a hard time about the Daedalus. He totally deserves it, even if he's never going to tell you guys what happened._

_If otherwise by some miracle I ascend, sucks to be you guys. I'll be seeing you around._

_Yours, the brave and honorable and very, very handsome John Sheppard_


End file.
